Big Bad Wolf
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: I am trying to do a oneshot for Tohru paired with each Zodiac! Here is my first!


Yay! I'm trying to do a fanfic for Tohru and each of the zodiacs, you know. CAUSE I CANNOT DECIDE!

These are going to be more their thoughts of her. Mushy, squishy thoughts, darn it!

IN SONGFIC MODE! WOOT!

And so, we start with…

Shigure!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Big Bad Wolf.

I don't know why, but for once in my life, I am not chasing skirts. Only one. Subtly.

Hey. I know I can perverse at times… and I am. I could tell you stories that would stick with you for MONTHS. But anyways, as I sit here, typing some of said past perverseness onto my computer for the ever-wailing Mii (of course, I have no-one to blame that on but myself, as Hari keeps reminding me).

I digress. The point is, I have not whistled at any scantily clad woman that has crossed my path for, oh let's say… TWO. YEARS. Two damn years. Nothing. Even when _they_ have come to _me_. They don't even get a second glance from me.

Why?

Tohru of course. Damn. Why? I constantly tease the Rat and Cat for their unrelenting battle for the Flower; I flirt with her in front of them to create a little tension. Thousands of times I have flirted with her. What I discover, that was most startling, was that a vast majority of those times, Yuki and Kyo were not in front of us. In the house. Not even in the forest. I mean, what the hell?

I brush it off. I try to. But when I see her smiling at those two, at the rest of the family. At _me_. Something jolts me.

I am not an easy man to jolt.

Also quite disturbing, that when typing out my smut, I base the characters on myself. And her. Damn.

Dark in the city night is a wire   
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

I can remember clearly, the feelings she has stirred in me as she dusts around my study. You know. The cluttered, claustrophobic, cataclysmic room where I spend a great deal of my time. The one I refuse to let Tohru clean. Why, you ask? Why, when I refuse to let her do the job I let her live here for, in the room I use the most?

Because I am perverse, ok? Because, when she dusts in here, she never fails to question me about cleaning my study. She _begs_. She _pleads_. And though I feel I am going to crumble, as there are few things I can refuse my housewife, I cannot trade those pleading, desperate looks she gives me. Not for anything. Well, maybe something, or somethings. But, as I do not believe I shall be receiving said things, ever, I can only burn those begging looks and sounds into my mind, and replay them in my sleep.

Of course, it is not cleaning she is begging for. Though the word 'dirty' does come up sometimes.

Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heart I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found   
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Ah. How fun flustering is. Even the word sounds fun. Flustering. As I have just done. Red face, flapping arms. Priceless. Would you give this up if you had it? And it makes me sad to think, I met this girl by accident. It makes me laugh, thinking of her reaction when I caught her looking at my little painted rocks. Oops, I caught her attention when I chuckled. I wave her off as she exits with my dirty cups.

Yes. How she looked upon those stones with such warmth and love. It was no different to how she looks at us now. With even more love, and warmth. And many others things.

Speaking of warmth, I am getting a little hot now, it just registering that the Flower was wearing that school uniform of hers. She must not have realised yet. Damn. That uniform always gets my 'attention'.

Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf

Sleep. How good it is. For it holds the promise of bows, ribbons, uniforms, maids dresses and other fleeting fancies. Perhaps, soon, I will finally remove the REAL maid dress from under my bed, from within the box, in the wrapping of which it is concealed.

On another, more worrying, more disturbing note, Kyo and Yuki are becoming bolder, even if still a little confused. And to my dismay, Haru, Momiji, and even Ritsu are paying more attention to my housewife. How annoying.

Looks like the noble art of being subtle is now to be stripped away, to be replaced by boldness. And I don't mean more flirting, slightly more obvious boldness. I mean the real hardcore stuff.

I mean Ayame boldness. Oh yes.

I have been planning this for a while, it's not just out of the blue. I have been paying close attention to how she acts around 'the boys'. Listening to their conversations. Monitoring them, really. Listening to her. Helping her. Protecting her.

Hunting her.

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Sure, it may seem like I am putting them together. I am not, though. Whether it be directly or indirectly, I am constantly sabotaging any romantic situation between Tohru and… anyone. Perhaps, making her point of view being they are more like… brothers. It's nasty and underhanded, toying with the oblivious.

I don't care.

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...

I was always called the Big Bad Wolf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Done! I hope my writing was better.

Did the song fit?

Was he in character?

Would he think like that?

Please tell, and review.

Thanks!

Gemagi-chan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or the song, y'all!


End file.
